This Phase II grant application requests funds for developing a portable monitoring system suitable for the general screening of bacterial fouling in water lines used in dental practice or in hemodialysis facilities. In Phase I, Intelligent Optical Systems (lOS) demonstrated the detection of bacteria biofilm on polycarbonate tubes (coupons) using flexible sub-mm optical fiber probe (Bioprobe). This system allows on-line detection, and eliminates the slow, laborious, and complicated microbial counting and microscopic methods currently used to monitor biofilm. Bioprobe is suitable for the real-time detection of sessile and suspended bacteria in dental unit water and other medical fluid delivery systems. In Phase II, lOS will detect 500 cfu/ml or better of planktonic and sessile bacteria by optimizing Bioprobe's sensitivity and reproducibility. Using a variety of bacterial cultures, the probe will be tested rigorously in the laboratory to establish its versatility. Neural network-based signal processing techniques will be used to remove cross-sensitivity to contaminants such as proteins and polysaccharides. At the end of Phase II, the Bioprobe will be alpha-tested in medical and dental clinics in preparation for its commercial launch. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The first commercial application of the on-line Bioprobe will be in the detection of biofilms in dental unit water lines (DUWLs). The Biprobe will also be used to detect biofilm buildup in food processing and hemodialysis systems. Eventually, we visualize the use of the Bioprobe in industrial systems in which biofilm acculation poses problems, including heat exchangers and desalination operations.